Crossfire
by Moeew
Summary: Together, Sabo and Luffy learn to cope with the loss of Ace. The two brothers find shelter and protection in the crew of the old pirates of Whitebeard. Marco is a understanding Captain. A safe haven for the two brothers. [ASL Brothers]
1. Sabo, why did Ace break the promise?

× English is not my native language. I'm Brazilian, so I usually work with Portuguese. As most of my favorite stories in the category (One Piece) are here and written in English, I decided to risk and try to post my story here. I'm using the translator, so sorry for the mistakes. I correct what I can, within the little of the language I know.

 _Chapter One_

 **Sabo, why did Ace break the promise?**

Luffy had his big, wet eyes. The boy cried painfully. Her small body trembled. The images of Ace in his arms. There was blood, a lot of blood. Then everything went dark.

"Luffy" Chopper shook him, trying to wake him up. The doctor was worried about his captain. It was days, Luffy had these nightmares. Their cries broke the silence of the sea and woke up the whole crew.

"Ace?" He opened his eyes, looking for the warmth of his older brother. He wanted to hear his voice again. Feeling safe in Ace's arms.

"It was just a nightmare, Luffy," the moose put his little paw on his captain's forehead, feeling it warm. "Sanji, bring me a water compress."

"Go to sleep. We'll help Chopper today, "Zoro told the others. They retreated slowly, still worried about the captain's condition.

"He'll be fine ... Will not you?"

CROSSFIRE

"Do not worry, Chopper. I know what it's all about. Just tell me where he is. "Sabo strode across the deck toward the room where Luffy was being treated.

"Chopper," Usopp asked. "What does Luffy have?"

"Our Captain's disease is not physical," the doctor said. "It's worrying. Precisely because it is something that can not be cured with any kind of medicine. "

"Is it that bad?"

"Luffy is wounded in the heart, Usopp."

CROSSFIRE

"Luffy." Sabo scooped up his younger brother's body, feeling it cool in his arms. Luffy's appearance was horrible. The state his body was in was decadent. Deep dark circles and purplish spots covered his face. Her ribs were sampled and her legs had red marks of nails.

"Onii-chan?" The boy seemed to awaken from his shock at the sound of his brother's voice. Using the rest of her strength to open her eyes and see Sabo by her side. "V-Are you really here?"

"I came back for you, Luffy. I promised I'd come back, did not I? "The blond felt his hands touch his cheeks, checking if he was right there.

"S-Sabo, why did Ace break the promise?" Sabo pulled him into a tight hug, not allowing him to continue. In silence, the brothers wept together for the loss of Ace.


	2. A traitor in the pack of straw hats

_Chapter Two_

 **The secret of the navigator**

* * *

"I do not want to." Luffy pumped his cheeks, refusing to take a shower. Sabo almost gave up. It was close, but he knew he had to convince his little brother.

"Let's make a deal?" He drew the boy's attention to himself. "If you take a hot shower, can you have my share of dinner meat?"

"Seriously? All? "The captain's eyes lit up.

"But only if you go take a good shower," the boy ran into the ship's bathroom, which elicited laughter from his older brother.

Sabo took the free time to go in search of Chopper to see if the daily dose of Luffy's medicine was ready. As he reached the door to the infirmary, he was surprised to see the navigator tinkering with some of the doctor's glasses.

Silently the blond continued to peer out the window.

"Where is she?" Nami looked desperate as she looked for something.

Suspicious, Sabo entered silently. With a surprised expression, he pretended that he had just arrived, worthy of a revolutionary.

"Nami? What are you doing here? "The redhead took a small fright, quickly putting back what was in her hands.

"Are you there a long time?" She turned around, pretending to be disconcerted. A drop of cold sweat trickled down his face.

"I just arrived, actually. I'm looking for Chopper, do you know where he is? "

"He was with Usopp and Franky fishing in the Mini Merry," he said.

"I'll wait for you then. It should not be too late. You know, do not you? It's almost time to give Luffy medicine. "

"Of course," he agreed. "Well, I already got what I wanted. I'm going."

"Go carefully," he wished.

When the girl left, Sabo waited until her steps had completely distanced themselves to get up and go to the table, to get at what she was stirring. He saw a strange pale blue powder on the table, picked up a handkerchief, and gently picked it up.

"Did you come get Luffy's medicine?" Chopper appeared, climbing on a stool to pick up one of the vials, as Sabo suspected, that the navigator was stirring. "Here it is. Three drops should be enough. "

"Thank you, Chopper. You're very kind, "said the reindeer. The doctor began to do a strange, totally melted dance.

"Do not say those things, idiot. I do not like being praised like this "

* * *

CROSSFIRE


	3. No one is going to hurt you, Luffy

Thanks for the 4 followers and favorites, and for the first comment in the story.

I'm happy to hear you're enjoying Crossfire.

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

 **No one is going to hurt you, little brother.**

* * *

"I'll take these trays to those two. Since Sabo has arrived, Luffy has improved a lot. Although they are two heads of wind. They forget about the time of the food and then they are starving "Sanji counted, while preparing the meals of the two brothers.

"Can I help you with something?" Nami offered.

"You do not have to spend your beautiful hands, Nami-shwan. I left with that humble cook "a pair of hearts exploded in the eyes of others.

"But I really want to help. Please, Sanji-kun, "the girl pleaded.

"Whatever the Nami-shwam wishes for" the cook did not faint for a moment. The memory of the hungry captain did not allow this.

"Have you made one of the drinks, can I prepare the other?"

"Clear. I already left Sabo ready, you can prepare Luffy's, "he turned back to the balcony, leaving it in the navigator's hands.

* * *

"Flesh," the boy shouted as Sanji came in with the food cart, attacking without a second thought.

"Do not be so greedy, leave it to your brother!" Sanji chided.

"Onii-san said I could eat your share of the meat ~" hummed to the cook.

"Did you really?" The cook looked suspiciously at Sabo.

"Yes, I did," he laughed. "Can I have your drink, Luffy?"

"S-wssss," he said with his mouth full.

"The color of this drink is different," he said, glancing at the other glass, placing his, already empty on the tray. "From what is?"

"It was Nami-shawn who did it," he said.

"Let's see if I find out what her secret is." He sipped the drink, the instant his lips touched the liquid, felt a strange craving. Her body seemed to refuse the drink, so much so that it ended up putting it out.

"Sabo?" Luffy stopped eating to look at his brother.

"Are you okay?" Sanji approached with concern.

"I need you to call Chopper for me," Sabo's face gradually returned to its natural color.

"Sure," the cook agreed, hurrying out.

"Luffy, I want you to listen to me." She caught the attention of her brother who was still looking at him worriedly. "Do not drink anything I have not tasted before, okay? It does not matter who offers you the drink or that you are thirsty on time. Just do not drink. Understood?"

"Yes," he agreed, confused.

"No one is going to hurt you while I'm here, Luffy." Sabo stroked one of his brother's cheeks, watching Luffy calm down and go back to eating in silence.

* * *

CROSSFIRE


	4. This is the end of the Mugiwaras?

_Chapter Four_

 **This is ... the end of the Mugiwaras?**

* * *

"Should not a meeting be done with all the members present?" Zoro was suspicious.

"Luffy is resting and empowered me to hold that meeting and resolve the situation as I see fit. But first, wait a little, "Sabo asked, looking around. Searching for something in the navigator's drawers, until her knees hit something strategically hidden and pinned under the table. "What is it?"

"It's a voice recorder dialer," Usopp explained.

"Turn it off, please." As soon as the sniper did, the blonde resumed. "This meeting is about the navigator."

"Sabo told me that he saw Nami stirring in some of my jars. He also found a strange blue powder with it. I analyzed with care and came to the conclusion that it was Kairoseki. "Chopper showed them the jar.

"What are you saying ?!" Usopp feared what he would see next.

"N-Nami-shwan" Sanji could not believe that his beloved Merolline was-

"Franky is SUPER disappointed" the robot was desolate.

"I told Chopper she was strange, but I never imagined it was so-" Robin had never felt anything like that, a big disappointment indeed, but she felt something else in her chest, a pain never felt.

"That damn witch!" Zoro cut the table with one of his swords.

"I quickly realized the difference of juice made by Sanji for her. Both taste and color. The mineral is basically the essence of the sea. Something that makes a bearer of Akuma no Mi go bad just to mention. Luffy did not realize that he had been ingesting all this time because of his illness. He was already weak. Kairoseki was slowly killing him. "

"B-But now he's fine, is not?" Usopp worried. "You found out in time. Chopper can create an antidote, can not? "

"I do not know, Usopp. Kairoseki is something that goes beyond my knowledge, "the little elk confessed, saddened to be aware of its limits.

"This is so sad, Yo ho ho ho." Brook heard everything outside, he was crying silently. "If I had a heart, he'd be broke now."

"In the face of all this, I can no longer jeopardize my brother's safety. It will be painful, both for you and for him. But it's the best, "Sabo began, watching everyone keep their eyes down. "We're going to find out why the navigator did what he did. Do what's best for Luffy's situation. When all this is settled, I will go to the headquarters of the revolutionaries and take him with me. "

"This ... is the end?" Usopp could not believe it.

"Luffy does not want this to be a farewell, or anything. He wants you to be there when he becomes the pirate king. So put it like a ... "

"It's just one goodbye. Do not be such whiners! The pack of straw hats is stronger than that! "Zoro shouted.

"Shut up, your marimo of shit! How can you even say that when you're crying ?! "Sanji grabbed his collar. "You want to fight, baka ?!"

Even with all the sadness of his old bones, Brook sang:

Binks No Sake

 **Yohohoho, yohohoho**  
 **Yohohoho, yohohoho**  
 **Yohohoho, yohohoho**  
 **Yohohoho, yohohoho**

 _Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku tori no uta  
Sayonara minato tsumugi no sato yo  
Don to icchou utao funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretachya yuku zo umi no kagiri_

* * *

CROSSFIRE


	5. When Sunny's voice is heard

_Chapter Five_

 **When Sunny's voice is heard**

* * *

"It's done." Sabo focused on his younger brother's back.

Luffy looked at the hat sadly. He dreamed of building a pirate pack with his nakamas. Where they would be a great family. They would sail together across the sea.

"How are you?" The blonde approached, did not even have time to react to what came next. He had his body knocked down on the floor by the youngest. Luffy began to cry compulsively over him, clutching at his chest, muffling his sobs against his clothes.

The straw hat continued alone on the bed.

* * *

"So we have to act like nothing ever happened?" Zoro leaned back and lay on the deck, watching the clouds.

"By the time you get here," Sabo added. "Meanwhile, let's keep Luffy safe. We need to give Chopper time. "

"Can we do this?" Robin referred to the other comrades.

"Of course! I'm still a big pirate captain. Have you forgotten that I have a fleet with more than 5,000 soldiers ?! "Usopp was a good liar after all.

"My dear Merolline is so cruel," Sanji sighed. "I can not hurt her. But I will not forgive her for spoiling one of my glorious cocktails. What a romantic complex. "

"It really is a SUPERRR mission"

"Do you guys already know where you're going?" Sabo touched on the subject, being necessary. "Luffy decided to leave the ship with Franky. Which I think is fair, since it was he who dreamed it and built it. "

"I'm going to Sabaody. I want to learn more about the Coating technique, "Franky announced.

"I'm going back to Water 7. The old lady must be in trouble again." Zoro referred to his supposed mother.

"I'm going to visit Shirahoshi in the Kingdom of the Tritons. I want to take advantage of everything that All Blue has to offer me. "Sanji remembered the beautiful mermaid princess. "Then I'll go to Water 7 and tell the old man about the sea of dreams."

"I will travel the world and train my own crew. I'll make me part of the fleet of straw hats. "Usopp went away.

"I'll go with you, Usopp, Yo ho ho ho," Brook hummed.

"I'm going too, Minna," Chopper announced to the other two. "I want to help people around the world."

"Nico Robin?" Sabo referred to the woman.

"If Franky does not mind, I'd like to go on a trip with him," she smiled at the robot.

"Our Journey is going to SUPER," the builder quickly agreed.

"Luffy will be relieved to know that." The blonde smiled at the thought of his little brother.

"When the day comes, we will gather from ours in this place," the captain's voice drained across the deck. "I want you with me when the time comes. We're going to find the One Piece together! "

" _Captain_ " formed a chorus with the voice of all nakamas.

"Thousand Sunny will be the ship is that will reach Raftel!"

" _I'll be waiting for this, Luffy-ya_ ," a sweet, melodious voice sounded all over the ship.

"That voice" Usopp searched all over the place. "I've heard it before!"

"Whose is it?" Robin asked.

"Show up!" Zoro pulled one of his swords.

 _"I'm here, Minna,"_ the voice spoke again.

"There!" Chopper pointed to one of the ship's sails. Seated on it was a smiling Klabautermann.

"Sunny!" Franky was thrilled to see the spirit of his ship.

 _"I want to sail with you all again, Minna_ ," and with those words the Thousand Sunny spirit disappeared.

"SUNNYYYYY," Usopp shouted. "I want to sail with you again!"

* * *

CROSSFIRE


	6. What does nakama mean to you?

_Chapter Six_

 **What does nakama mean to you?**

* * *

"I'll be fine," Luffy assured her.

"This is not a good time for this, Luffy," the blond thought the idea was reckless.

"Nothing's going to happen to me" the boy stared at his straw hat, unable to face his older brother. "I need to do this."

"So look me in the eye and promise me that it's going to be all right."

"You do not need to worry about me. Not now. I know the truth. Even though I do not want to believe. I know what she did. But she's still my nakama. "

"Why are you like this, Luffy? Why do you keep doing what does not suit you?

"Please, Onii-san." Sabo gave in to his brother's large pair of eyes. "Let me do it myself."

"All right," he sighed. "But that does not mean we will not be around."

"That's enough. Thanks for trusting me. "He smiled weakly.

* * *

"How are you today?" Nami sat on one end of the bed.

"Chopper said I'm getting better. Do not worry about it, Shishishi. I'll be fine soon. "Luffy acted as if nothing much had happened.

"I do not know how you do it," the navigator murmured.

"Nani?"

"What do you think of a hot drink?" The girl laughed, trying to disguise her discomfort.

"I never asked." Luffy started watching her pour the blue liquid into a cup.

"Yes?" A drop of cold sweat trickled down to the redhead's chin, her hands shaking.

"What is it to be a Nakama to you?"

"Being a companion" spoke the first response that came to mind.

"And comrades always tell each other when there's something wrong, do not they?"

"Why are you asking such difficult questions?"

"I do not know. Shishishi "turned the drink at once, feeling the liquid burn on his tongue.

"I think I'd better go. You must be wanting some rest. "

Leaning against the wall of the ward, Sabo smiled at the courage of his little brother.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. But I can not afford it. "Nami smiled grimly. "Not while there's such a valuable reward on your head."

The blond's smile died, giving way to a crack of teeth. But the others were faster than him. Soon a gust of wind cut through the air and narrowly missed the navigator.

"I wish this was a bluff, Nami." Robin used her hands to catch her legs on the deck.

"Looks like I'm not the best liar anymore." Usopp pointed his slingshot at her.

"The amount of Kairoseki I gave him now is enough to kill him. Spare your efforts "she turned her staff in the air.

"You can not-" Chopper's distressed voice sounded from the infirmary.

"Nami." Luffy leaned back against the door, vomiting everything in his stomach out of his body. When he saw the blue liquid bathing in the grass, he raised his gaze to the navigator, "I will not die before I become the king of the pirates!"

* * *

CROSSFIRE


	7. Do I have a mother, Grandpa?

× I know the chapters have been sad and somewhat troublesome.

But things are going to ease soon, okay? It's only a matter of time. ×××××

* * *

 _Chapter Seven_

 **Do I have a mother, Grandpa?**

* * *

"How are you, boy?" Garp sat down beside his grandson, watching his lost look on the sea.

"It was one of my nakamas, Grandpa"

"I heard you rejoined your brother"

"It's good to have Sabo back" recalled that his brother had gone out to buy groceries with Sanji. "He's going to take me to see my dad. I was thinking ... is he going to like me? "

"So you'll see Dragon," the old man mused. "There's something I need to tell you about your mother, Luffy."

"Do I have a mother?"

"Of course you do, you idiot!" Garp hit the grandson's head with a fist of love. But it did not make much effect, besides a cock.

"How is she?"

"It's a long story, Luffy," the old sailor sighed.

* * *

"I'm your father, Luffy," revealed the voice behind Den Den Mushi.

"It's so easy to say it like this" scratched his nose, a cake forming in his throat. "Where have you been all these years? Why did he come just now? "

"I'm a criminal. Would not it be good for you to grow up- "

"And since when can you tell me what's best for me ?!" Luffy punched the table, breaking the furniture in two. "Baka, baka, baka ~"

"Luffy," the revolutionary's voice receded.

"Why did not you want me? I just need you to tell me the truth, "the young captain sobbed.

"You are my son, of course I always ..."

"It's not my fault! I- I DID NOT KILL MOMMY! THEN WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO BLAME ME ?! "Sabo leaned back in the doorway, speechless.

"Who told you?"

"Grandpa"

"He should not have-"

"He at least is not a liar, unlike the Lord" the boy was hurt. "Before, I was so happy to finally meet my father. Even if everyone kept saying you're a bad man. I even forgot everything I spent having to live without with you. But now-"

The call ended. Luffy looked at his brother and opened his arms toward him. Sabo quickly gave him a lap. Her heart ached to think that the man who had raised him, almost like a real father, had done so much harm to her little brother.

* * *

CROSSFIRE


	8. Ace, can you see us from upstairs?

× More ASL for you. This is the only scene with them together.

A little fanciful, but I wanted it so badly.

* * *

 _Chapter Eight_

 **Onii-san, is Ace seeing us from upstairs**

"Onii-san, is Ace seeing us from upstairs?" Luffy crossed his legs, nestling on Sunny's head between Sabo's legs.

The blonde followed his little brother's movements with his eyes: "Of course you are, Luffy. He must be mumbling now. "

"Ace was always jealous, Shishishi." Luffy looked at the older brother, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"That idiot." Sabo smiled as he stared at the stars.

"Sabo, you ..." The boy's voice died away.

"I feel it too," and with that, a low husky was heard as he looked down, the blond spotted his little brother asleep.

"For many years Luffy was caring for himself. Now it is your turn. "Ace's voice caught Sabo's attention.

"Fair enough," the blond grinned, looking forward and watching his brother's ghost form in front of him. "You look good to me on my own."

"And I am, idiot," the dark man laughed. He reached out and touched Luffy's face gently.

"I see." Sabo swallowed the cake that formed in his throat, some silent tears escaped his eyes.

"I can not stay for long, this form weakens me. I just needed to see you one last time. "He smiled weakly.

"Are you going?"

"My time is short. This is my last visit. "Ace ruffled his blond hair in a solace. "Do not cry, Sabo. I'll keep looking at you. "

"Yes," he agreed without flinching.

"Take care of Luffy. He's the one who's suffering the most from all this. "

"I will give my better. I'm going to protect our little brother, "he swore.

"Before you go ..." He looked deep into his brother's eyes. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Say it." Luffy shifted in Sabo's arms, almost as if he was adjusting himself better to hear.

"I need you to find Marco and ..."

* * *

"Has he gone?" Luffy asked, still with his eyes closed.

"So you're awake," the boy laughed, sitting down again. "Why did not you say goodbye, too?"

"I already said goodbye to Ace. This was your moment. "

"Even if we are the elders, you still take care of us," commented the blonde.

"Of course! You are my brothers, Shishishi. "Luffy felt his brother's arms circulate in a tight embrace. Silently the blonde cried on the shoulders of his little brother.

Ace would be sorely missed.

* * *

CROSSFIRE


	9. The last unsaid desire of WhiteBeard

× Soon we will be with the white-bearded pirates, yay!

* * *

 _Chapter Nine_

 **The last unsaid desire of WhiteBeard**

* * *

"Are we going to visit the Pirates of the Old Man?" Luffy's eyes flashed at the thought of his brother's crew.

"White beard is worried about his children, in Ace's words." Sabo tended the rudder as he kept his eyes locked on his little brother. "Since the War of the Best, the crew has moved away from the goal. They confronted Blackbeard and the band broke up. "

"So we have to look for Pineapple's head?" The boy related.

"We need to convince him to gather the flock and sail again through the seas. This was the last unspoken desire of Whitebeard "

"I owe a lot to Oyaji. He handled Ace for us, Sabo. "

"We've got to make it work, Luffy," the blonde said.

"Yo! I think I know who can help us! "

"Unhm ... who?"

"Master Nekomamushi!"

"Let's go to Zou, then."

"I hope he's there. He travels a lot, "he said. "We can ask Carrot-ya-ya."

"You made a lot of friends, did not you, little brother?" Luffy grinned.

"Onii-san, let's sing!" He threw his arms up, humming one of Brook's songs.

 **Nekomamushi Song**

nekomamushi no dan' na ni ai ni _ikou_

nekomamushi no dan' na ni ai ni _ikou_

nekomamushi no dan' na ni ai ni _ikou_

nekomamushi no dan' na ni ai ni _ikou_

nekomamushi no dan' na ni ai ni ikou

nekomamushi no dan' na ni ai ni _ikou_

 _nekomamushi nekomamushi_

nekomamushi no dan' na ni ai ni _ikou_

nekomamushi no dan' na wa sabishi gari

Son na da na omou to kyunto

kuru tsukiakari o abiru to mukuma kao

O-me-me kirakira sa sete mitsumeru yo

Dakedo okisuma na shita tsuyo gatte

iru hitori de isshōkenmei ikite iru

nekomamushi no dan' na ni ai ni _ikou_

nekomamushi no dan' na ni ai ni _ikou_

* * *

CROSSFIRE


End file.
